Little Lessons
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Sentí sus manos en mi cadera, presionando, y la cercanía que nos separaba era cada vez menor.  ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con las lecciones que había prometido darme? Blaine dio un paso más, su aliento y el mío se fundieron en uno solo.
1. Chapter 1

Little Lessons.

_Flashback._

—¿Estás bien? —Blaine se acercaba a mí con paso lento y cuidadoso, como si temiese una reacción inesperada.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? —enarqué una ceja mientras hablaba y mi pelinegro amigo se sentaba junto a mí.

—Es sólo que… sigues haciendo esas extrañas muecas, parece que tuvieras cólicos de gas—soltó, subiendo un poco la comisura de sus labios, me quedé callado durante un minuto contado, pensando en si realmente había deformado mi cara a tal punto de que Blaine se preocupase, la respuesta era obvia. Me paré súbitamente y caminé sobre mis pasos furiosos un par de segundos, moviendo las manos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Genial, ¿cómo se supone que ganemos siendo sexys en los regionales cuando mi sex appeal es más bajo que el de un bebé panda? —al final mi voz sonó aguda producto de la histeria un tanto contenida, sabía que estaba totalmente sonrojado porque sentía el calor sobre mis mejillas, apreté los dientes dándole la espalda a Blaine y cerré mis manos hasta que quedaron formados dos puños. Si seguía presionando estaba seguro de que sangraría.

—Creo que puedo ayudar con eso

_EndFlashback_

Así había comenzado, con las palabras más simples había logrado convencerme de mentir a mi padre para poder pasar con él dos días donde debería enseñarme rotundamente la magia de la seducción facial, ¿eso siquiera existía?

—Oye, Kurt, no quiero sonar inoportuno pero, ¿acaso estás nervioso? —Finn conducía el auto por las calles casi desiertas de media tarde, además de Rachel y Mercedes, quienes me habían ayudado con la preparación del bolso que descansaba en el asiento trasero, y, además, cómplices de mi delito eran las anfitrionas de donde, supuestamente, había dicho a mi padre que me quedaría. Mi medio hermano también lo sabía ya que él debía llevarme e ir por mí en caso de que mi padre se ofreciera y mi mentira saliese a la luz.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —mi voz fue casi un susurro.

—No has dejado de fruncir los brazos desde que subimos al auto, pareces tenso y no te has quejado de la música ni hablado en todo el camino —el semáforo en la esquina próxima estaba por el color anaranjado y al llegar se tornó rojo. Finn se dio la vuelta para mirarme, aunque yo estaba pendiente en el artefacto de monótonos tres colores, deseando que quedara allí, congelado y al mismo tiempo ansiando que diese al verde—, Kurt, sabes que confío en Blaine, pero el que vayas a su casa durante tanto tiempo es algo desconcertante, —las palabras de Finn retumbaban en mi cabeza, ¿acaso estaría pensando en…? Sí, definitivamente él pensaba que le mentía a papá para poder escaparme y tener relaciones. Me mordí el labio pensando en qué decirle para contra-atacar pero él se adelantó— sólo digo que si quieres volver antes a casa no dudes en llamarme.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo, pero él posaba sus ojos en la calle, habíamos avanzado un par de cuadras desde el semáforo y según las indicaciones del GPS la casa del Warbler no estaba lejos, la voz robótica me sacó de mí cuando daba su anuncio final «ha llegado a destino»

Mientras pedía por un nuevo lugar a dónde ir bajé del auto con algo de intriga, ¿esa era la casa de Blaine? Por un momento me quedé embelezado con la construcción colonial, con ligeros toques modernistas, como la reja alta de color negro mezclado con ocre, haciendo juego con los paredones medios que cercaban el perímetro. No mucho más que esperar de un asistente de colegio privado con una matrícula ridículamente cara.

Sospechaba acerca de que un perro de raza francesa viniera a la puerta a saludarme o, en caso contrario, matarme, pero no así que sólo debí acercarme a la verja y tocar un botón rojo que me comunicó inmediatamente con una voz desconocida.

—¿Diga?

—Buenos días, soy Kurt Hummel, el amigo de Blaine.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió sola, permitiéndome pasar, saludé a Finn con la mano antes de que diera una vuelta en U para volver a casa, o a donde fuese que fuera. El jardín delantero no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente verde y el aroma a pasto mojado y flores frescas me absorbió por completo apenas di unos pasos hacia la puerta de entrada de entrada, una vez más cerca pude percatarme de que estaba hecha de roble mis nudillos estuvieron a punto de golpear en modo de avisar sobre mi llegada pero se abrió dejándome ver a mi amigo con los brazos expandidos por abrir la puerta de par en par.

Lo vi sonreír ampliamente y acto seguido tiró de mí, haciéndome entrar. Íbamos corriendo por las escaleras cuando una voz femenina hizo que él se detuviese. «¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?» habían sido sus palabras, la reconocí como quien me había abierto el portero.

—Kurt, ella es mi madre, mamá, él es Kurt—apenas tuve tiempo de ofrecerle una sonrisa antes de que Blaine volviese a tirar de mí para seguir corriendo.

Podía escuchar música proveniente de alguna habitación, todas con las puertas cerradas, dejando el soberbio pasillo con sus cuadros coloridos y, aparentemente, de buen artista. Cuatro puertas luego de las escaleras el dueño de la casa paró y volvió a abrir la puerta para mí.

La música retumbó en mis oídos de la manera más potente, como si los parlantes estuviesen a mi lado o tuviera puestos los auriculares en volumen máximo. Blaine me empujó dentro de la habitación desde atrás y cerró tras de sí; la melodía fue bajando el tono hasta convertirse en música de ambiente, suave, casi opuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero era la misma, los acordes y el tiempo de batería eran los mismos, sólo que en silencio era lo suficientemente distinta como para confundirle.

—Lamento el desorden y el aturdimiento—el pelinegro comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación descomunalmente espaciosa—, me gusta la música fuerte.

—Pude notarlo —asentí descuidadamente mientras observaba los rincones del lugar, una cama grande, una puerta en el ala derecha, cuatro parlantes que con facilidad me llegarían a la rodilla en cada esquina superior, montones de camisetas esparcidas en el suelo, un par de boxers, algunas hojas, una laptop último modelo, un armario generosamente amplio, una biblioteca repleta de libros y un espejo doble de tamaño completo. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante una pregunta formulada internamente.—, Blaine.. ¿en dónde voy a dormir?

El susodicho se había sentado al borde de la silla de escritorio, y me miró desconcertado ante la pregunta. Él vestía unos jeans semi-anchos azul oscuro y una camiseta negra simple, los tenis eran del mismo color, por el contrario, yo iba con pantalones blancos, ajustados, con una playera a rayas bicolor en negro y rojo, el calzado era rojo también, unas simples zapatillas, que jamás usaría en público.

Blaine señaló la cama deshecha, hasta donde caminé y dejé el pesado bolso que venía acarreando desde hacía unos minutos,—¿y en dónde dormirás tú? —pareció dudarlo un poco, como si sostuviera una batalla mental entre responder a eso o hacer alusión a mi atuendo. Rodó los ojos y volvió a señalar la cama.

Sentí mi sangre congelarse de un instante a otro, ¿dormiríamos juntos? Por las respuestas que acababa de darme, parecía obvio pero, ¿no podía oponerme o resistirme? Abrí la boca para hablar, decir lo que fuese, aún una estupidez o una broma o un poco de sarcasmo hubiera alivianado la situación.

—Claro que, si te molesta puedo ir a la habitación de huéspedes, pero creí que sería como una pijamada—fiesta de pijamas… eso le había dicho a mi padre para que me permitiera salir de la casa por dos días donde había clases de por medio—, incluso e comprado palomitas —sonrió, extrañamente me quedé mirando a Blaine un segundo más de lo que había catalogado como correcto luego de saber que no era yo quien le gustaba sino el chico de GAP, con quien había perdido todo tipo de contacto luego de la presentación de los Warblers. Negué con la cabeza y me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado, sonrojado, y con la barbilla temblando por el nerviosismo, sabía que esperaba una respuesta, una sílaba, algo… pero yo no estaba seguro de cuál darle.

Se formularon tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no fui capaz de catalogarlas o pensarlas con más detalle, ya que todas derivaban sobre el mismo tema, divagaba silencioso en mi pequeño mundo de palabras mezcladas y escenas imaginarias cuando sentí una mano presionando mi brazo.

—¿Listo para comenzar las lecciones? —Blaine se había acercado hacia mí y a pesar de la acústica de su cuarto como para que la música se escuchara mínimamente en el pasillo de junto, lo susurró en mi oído.

Sentí un calosfrío recorrer mi columna al susurrar mi respuesta.

«Sí»


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Blaine dejó de ejercer fuerza en mi brazo y se acercó aún más a mí, pegando su pecho a mi espalda, respirando sobre mi oído, otorgándome el calor de su cuerpo, aunque me bastase con el propio. Sus manos bajaron lentamente a mi cadera pero volvieron a subir hacia mi cintura. Creando más cercanía, si es que esta era posible.

Mi respiración aceleraba cada vez más, tanto que incluso era el sonido más potente en la habitación, la música se convertía en un susurro a comparación de mi sonoro sistema respiratorio.

—De acuerdo, bebé pingüino —la voz de Blaine sonaba demasiado suave contra el pabellón de mi oreja, escuchaba sus pausas para respirar y la aceleración que él mismo causaba, no tanto como la mía. Anotaría eso mentalmente como una especie de lección. —, antes de empezar debo hacerte una pregunta —y yo, jamás esperé que fuera _eso_ lo que salía de los labios de mi amigo: —. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de sexo?

Sentía el cuerpo totalmente rígido contra el suyo, y quizás, incluso llegaría a temblar de nerviosismo o vergüenza, pero en ese momento sólo podía quedarme allí, mudo, y seguramente sonrojado hasta las orejas. La cara me ardía.

—¿Kurt? —tragué en seco antes de poner mis manos sobre las suyas y apartarlas de mi cintura, me di la vuelta para mirarle pero me fue imposible y mis ojos recayeron en lo interesante que parecía su piso.

— … nada —fue más bien un murmullo. El moreno posó una de sus manos en mi barbilla y descubrí la interrogación formada en su rostro, esperando a que repitiera más alto lo que acababa de decir. Mordí mi labio un segundo, como si la vergüenza en mi voz se fuera con el simple acto — Nada.

— ¿Nada como…? ¿Sabes algo básico, lo que es un condón, cómo se pone, qué son las ETS? —negué con la cabeza gacha de nuevo mientras él formulaba sus preguntas, suspiró audiblemente, como si no tuviese algo más que preguntar, pero luego me presionó ligeramente el hombro y volvió a hablar. — ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

Levanté el rostro por acto reflejo, con los ojos desorbitados de sus respectivos lugares en mi rostro, el cual sentía arder de tantos sentimientos revueltos en mi interior, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarme algo así? ¿cómo siquiera había pensando en una pregunta así? Mis manos comenzaron a temblar a los lados de mi cuerpo, Gaga, mi cuerpo entero temblaba de alguna manera; ¿nervios, vergüenza, incertidumbre, inexperiencia… mi respuesta?

Quise hablar. Quise decirle a Blaine tantas cosas, tantos insultos de la nada, lo que viniera a mi mente, lo que fuera. Pero tenía dos problemas: sabía que si hablaba mi voz no saldría de mis labios, sentía la garganta seca y el sonido no parecía algo que fuese capaz de emitir.

Y el otro era muy simple, aunque un tanto complejo. Lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en el rostro de Blaine al contestarle y luego pensando en mí en aquella posición, no revelando mi secreto, sino ejerciendo el acto que acababa de decirme.

Si fuera posible, mis mejillas se habían encendido aún más rojizas.

Los dientes me castañearon mientras negaba con la cabeza y le daba la espalda al otro Warbler, no quería que me viese, no así, no con la histeria a punto de saltar en mis sistemas, no con el calor subiendo precipitadamente por mi cuerpo.

La música de los parlantes fue el único sonido que escuché durando un par de segundos.

Y luego la estrepitosa risa de mi amigo. Me di la vuelta en milésimas de segundo, mirándole con furia mientras él seguía riendo a carcajadas, sin parar, tomándose el estómago en señal de rendición, reía y reía, y yo no podía hacer más que sentirme totalmente humillado.

Crucé los brazos mientras esperaba que su risa se contuviera o que al menos fuera lo suficientemente educado como para parar, pero eso se veía lejos de al realidad que presenciaba ante mis ojos; veía como las lágrimas se crispaban en su rostro, producto de la risa que no podía detener ya que, aunque lo intentase, volvía a recaer en ella. Yo sólo fruncía los labios y hacía un sonido monótono con mi pie, golpeando el suelo. Al parecer, lo notó.

—¿Jamás… jamás lo has h-hecho? —su rostro casi llegaba al color carmesí, como si pronto fuese a sufrir un ataque por la falta de aire.— Dime que es una broma —pero sólo ejercí más presión en mis brazos, me quedarían las marcas de mis propios dedos. Mordí mi labio inferior y dejé de mirarle, él paró al instante. —¿Es enserio?

Tímidamente, asentí una vez con la cabeza.

El pelinegro se paró del suelo y se dirigió a mí con cautela, cuidadosamente deshizo la cadena que había creado con mis brazos sobre mi pecho y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Una vez más, en lo poco que llevaba en su casa, mis mejillas ardieron.

Con un rápido movimiento Blaine cambió las posiciones, su pecho volvió a chocar contra mi espalda, donde sostenía mis manos prisioneras, tragué en seco cuando me vi encarado con el espejo. Detrás de mí, la sonrisa de mi amigo se vio maléfica.

—Entonces, deberé enseñarte.

El sonrojo no se había ido de mi rostro, pero sabía que la sangre se había escapado de mi cuerpo, así como cada parte lógica podría haber llegado a quedar luego de esas escasas palabras. Pronto, mis manos estuvieron sólo sujetas por una de él.

Intenté hablar sin que me temblara la voz, aunque el sentimiento para tal reacción no estaba muy bien definido en mi mente.

—¿Qué ha-haces, Blaine? —fallé.

Él no me respondió.

Su mano libre pasó juguetonamente por mi cabello, despeinándolo un poco, y luego bajó por mi cuello, lento, haciendo trazos imaginarios, observando mis expresiones en el espejo de enfrente. Blaine no podía despejar los ojos de mí, ni yo tampoco.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, mientras las manos de Blaine pasaban cuidadosamente sobre mi cuerpo, sin tocarme demasiado, haciendo amagos, presionando lo necesario en puntos precisos. Sentía la extraña necesidad de emitir algún tipo de sonido, algo que le demostrase mi desconformidad, porque estaba incómodo y eso no me gustaba.

¿Cierto?

Su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un susurro que no estaba pensando en pronunciar, y, al parecer, a mi amigo no pudo más que gustarle, puesto que su sonrisa se ensanchó y se acercó aún más a mí. Mis manos ahora tocaban su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede? —tragué en seco, audible, lenta y dolorosamente. Anderson sujetó mis manos con más fuerza, sólo logrando ponerme más y más nervioso. — ¿acaso te gusta?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y agaché la cabeza, impidiéndole ver mi rostro, impidiéndome a mí ver la expresión del suyo al decir eso y la del mío al saber mi respuesta interna.

Blaine me soltó.

Automáticamente tomé una de mis muñecas, acariciándola lentamente, en señal de un dolor que no sentía. Mi amigo me miraba desde la cama, la mueca pintada en su boca deformaba su rostro en una expresión indefinida; poco a poco, iba cambiando según sus pensamientos, sobre esas mil expresiones que utilizaba cuando no definía exactamente las palabras que quería decir, y sin embargo soltaba con soltura.

—No haré algo que no quieras hacer, ¿sí? —ladeó un poco la cabeza y me sonrió de lado—, pero es que, Kurt, no puedo creer que con dieciséis años jamás te hayas masturbado. Y si no lo has hecho, creo que no es apropiado ser yo el primero que te toque… de esa manera.

Por unos segundos, el alma volvió a mi cuerpo, sabiendo que el Blaine a quien conocía y consideraba mi mejor amigo, la otra única persona gay que conocía, mi respaldo y mi compañero, seguía allí, sereno y sentado, sin intenciones de algo mayor. Respiré con tranquilidad mientras sopesaba en sus palabras; ¿qué se suponía debía hacer?

Él suspiró: —Escucha, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento, así que, te enseñaré con algo sencillo y táctil, como… no lo sé, una botella o una fruta.

Aunque el sonrojo era predominante en mi rostro, asentí a la propuesta de Blaine, sosteniendo que él no me tocaría, sino que me enseñaría cómo hacer ciertas cosas que, quería creer, debía saber.

—Ven aquí —palpó el asiento continuo al suyo en la cama y tomó un control de su mesa de noche; la música se calmó completamente y me percaté del televisor debajo de dos parlantes, justo frente a nosotros. —, ¿te apetece un musical de Brodway? —sonrió al mirarme, y sentí la paz reinar dentro de mí. Yo mismo tomé el aparato para seleccionar uno por mi cuenta.

Habían pasado, ¿treinta minutos? Y tanto Blaine como yo no podíamos parar de reír desde el primer comienzo de estrofa, cuando ambos nos equivocamos en la letra; culpamos súbitamente a los subtítulos mientras nuestras risas enfatizaban más que las voces de los performantes.

Unos golpes en al puerta nos sacaron de nuestra diversión, el dueño de casa me miró casi disculpándose mientras se paraba a abrir, su madre estaba del otro lado, avisándonos sobre la cena.

Los tres bajamos en completo silencio, aunque mi amigo y yo nos dirigíamos miradas furtivas que lograban algún que otro sonido. La mesa estaba servida para cuatro, aunque el integrante restante no se veía próximo a llegar y, a pesar de mi idea, era más tarde de lo que creía. Quizá nos habíamos estado riendo demasiado tiempo… o quizá el tiempo no se había congelado como yo pensaba cuando Blaine decidió colocarme frente a un espejo.

—No estaba demasiado segura de si algo te desagrada o si eras vegetariano, así que he cocinado dos platos totalmente opuestos —la madre de Blaine me observó mientras hablaba, por alguna razón sentí sus ojos celestes penetrándome el alma. Le agradecí por lo bajo, aunque suficientemente audible, y serví varias cosas en mi plato, vano intento de complacencia.

Blaine se sirvió más que nada carne, carne y más carne; variada en obligación por una mirada de su madre y mía, con algunos tomates cortados en rodajas. Sin nada que decir o comentar la comida pasó silenciosa pero rápida, y el cuarto asiento no se vio ocupado en ningún momento. Al terminar, paseé mi mirada por el comedor, observando con atención los muebles de madera y mármol, perfectamente pulidos.

No obstante en esa parte de la casa no había cuadros, ni retratos; no recordaba haber visto retratos tampoco en el corto tiempo que había podido ver la casa de Blaine, pero estaba seguro de que, al subir nuevamente, podría apreciarlo todo un poco más.

—¿Terminaste?— mi amigo me observó directamente mientras volvía en mí para asentir ante su pregunta. Tomó mi mano para levantarnos y salir de la mesa; debí alzar un poco la voz para que su madre me escuchase despedirme y agradecer por la comida. Estaba preparándome internamente para una carrera por las escaleras nuevamente, pero él simplemente me dejó al pie de estas y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Enarqué una ceja en modo de confusión, para mí mismo, ya que Blaine había desaparecido de mi vista y me era imposible saber sus intenciones o su paradero, me apoyé suavemente contra la pared, esperándole, contando en mi mente los segundos que tardaba, en forma de concentrar mi mente en algo. En el hall, tampoco había cuadros o fotografías familiares, sólo la puerta, un espejo, las escaleras y un perchero suficientemente amplio.

Iba por el número cuarenta y dos cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió a mi izquierda.

Un hombre de tamaño medio y musculatura moderada se apareció en traje hablando por teléfono, demasiado alto, como si al mundo entero le interesase su conversación. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero al igual que un paraguas negruzco y se limitó a arreglarse la corbata frente a su reflejo; aún sin dejar de hablar dio una media vuelta, centrándose en mí desde su entrada. Alzó una ceja en mi posición y luego de una mirada sospechosa y casi obsesiva, colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién eres? —su voz sonó menos tosca de lo que imaginé, algo suave, incluso. Me percaté de sus ojos verde oscuro y los pequeños rizos formados en la cima de su cabeza. No pasaría de los treinta.

—Kurt Hummel, amigo de Blaine, un placer —me acerqué para estrechar su mano, pero alguien tomó mi otra extremidad con cinco dedos y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Debería de acostumbrarme a ello, ya que desde el primer día mi pelinegro amigo tenía una ligera costumbre a tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme a su antojo.

—No le hagas nada al chico, Anderson.

Fue todo lo que el hombre dijo o, al menos, todo lo que pude escuchar.

Quise preguntar a qué se refería, pero Blaine me metió a empujones en su habitación. Demasiado apresurado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

_En plena privacidad sentí la excitante sensación del agua caliente contra mi piel, dejando que los músculos agarrotados dejaran de estar tensos, permitiendo a mi cabello caer en gracia por la falta de gel, que se iba por la toma de la ducha._

_Tomé el jabón líquido que había traído desde casa, y al abrirlo el aroma a fresas invadió mi nariz por un par de segundos, se había vuelto aún más intenso por el vapor comprimido en la pequeña habitación. Desparramé una cantidad razonable sobre mi palma, dispuesto a limpiar cada parte de mi cuerpo, la noche anterior había estado demasiado ocupado como para realizar alguna de mis rutinas de escrutinio cuidado de piel y, raro en mí, había caído dormido casi al instante de apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada._

_Gemí, y una mano enjabonada viajó a mi boca por inercia._

_Estaba vistiéndome con un manto de burbujas blancas cuando el recuerdo de unas pocas horas antes penetró mi mente lo suficiente como para lograr una reacción inesperada; el roce de mis manos contra la piel desnuda sólo pudo causar un problema, uno que, ahora, sabía cómo solucionar de forma rápida. Sentí un punzada fría recorrer mi columna vertebral sólo al pensarlo._

_A pesar de estar mordiendo mi labio, sentía cómo los dientes castañeaban por los nervios. ¡Era mi cuerpo, mío! ¿por qué debería de estar avergonzado de tocarlo? Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, no por culpa del calor dentro del baño, sino por la simple razón que golpeaba mi cabeza como un recordatorio._

_Blaine estaba dormido tras la fina pared que nos separaba, una fina pared, con una fina puerta, y yo sabía por experiencia que mi voz era muy alta, y sabía también por inexperiencia que no podría contener esos sonidos… _

_¿Qué sucedía si despertaba? ¿Qué diría, se reiría, me felicitaría? Negué con la cabeza, furioso. ¿Por qué demonios me felicitaría? ¿Por poner en práctica su lección? Observé hacia atrás, donde debería de estar la puerta, pero sólo vi la cortina de baño, suficientemente gruesa como para impedir mi vista, a menos de que tuviese rayos X._

_Guié una mano temblorosa hasta mi miembro erecto y el contacto volvió a sorprenderme temblaba tanto que el sonido de mis dientes chocando era más fuerte que el agua repiqueteando contra el suelo. _

_La moví._

_Con lentitud y sin prisa, moví mis cinco dedos sobre mi pene. Presionando, acariciando con suavidad, queriendo ser más brusco; escuchaba los ligeros sonidos proviniendo de mi garganta e intentaba contener el aire dentro de mi cuerpo, pero sólo hacía peor las cosas, porque cuando necesitaba respirar lo hacía casi con desesperación y el ruido era aún más intenso._

_Necesité morder mi labio inferior al sentir las palabras de Blaine contra oído, diciéndome qué hacer, guiando mi mano con la suya encima, mi respiración era entrecortada, demasiado densa como para siquiera aspirar aire. _

—_La próxima vez que decidas masturbarte en el baño —su voz que pareció aún más melódica que cuando estaba en sintonía con instrumentos. Sonaba tan real que no me importó lo que decía, no me importó pensar dos veces en qué estaba haciendo —… será mejor que cierres la puerta con cerrojo._

_Y entonces, mis ojos se abrieron súbitamente para mirar hacia atrás. Blaine sonreía, tras de mí._

Mi grito se vio opacado con la almohada. Tenía los ojos fuera de sus propias órbitas y estaba más que seguro de que mi rostro era el perfecto calco de un tomate, un maduro y totalmente rojo tomate.

¿En qué _demonios_ estaba pensando; cómo es que había imaginado... eso? ¡Eso! Llevé ambas manos a mi cara, intentando ocultarme del mundo, ser invisible, no existir, no respirar para que nadie notase que estaba allí… las bajé casi al instante.

Nadie iba a notarme, porque no había nadie allí.

Palpé el lado contrario de la cama para cerciorar que mis ojos no mentían al mostrarme que Blaine no estaba dormido a mi lado, en efecto su cuerpo no estaba, pero había estado. Tragué en seco mientras buscaba posibles soluciones al problema.

Aunque debí cuestionarme por un par de segundos cuál era el problema, o si tenía más de uno.

Tuve la tentadora idea de buscar mi teléfono entre toda la ropa esparcida en el suelo y llamar a Mercedes y Rachel como símbolo de urgencia, contándoles sobre mi percance y pidiendo ayuda a gritos silenciosos. Deformé mi cara en una mueca de disgusto.

—Claro, eso y un nuevo apodo para mí, además de continuas menciones sobre el hecho. No, gracias —estiré las piernas e iba a subirlas hasta mi pecho cuando una punzada me golpeó latentemente. Presionando mis dientes para no producir sonido alguno bajé la vista hacia mis muslos para encontrar algo que ya conocía perfectamente. —, oh, segunda cabeza, gracias por despertarme.

Recordaba haber leído ese chiste en alguna revista de mal gusto en el instituto.

…

…

…

En ese momento, no me importó para nada si hacía ruido, no me importó el dolor punzante de mi entrepierna, no me importó que Blaine no estuviese allí, no me importó no saber cómo demonios iba a remedir ese gran, gordo y estúpido problema así que sólo deje fluir todas mis emociones con mi voz, en un sonoro, agudo y penetrante grito: —¡El jodido instituto!

Me levanté de la cama a carrera, analizando mentalmente en qué parte del piso estaba mi ropa antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Corrí la cortina de la ducha y, antes de entrar, volví en mis pasos para poner el pestillo a la puerta; no tenía llave, pero de todos modos estaba asegurada.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre mi cuerpo, helada, obligándome a tiritar mientras giraba la otra manilla casi con desesperación, ¿me había sacado la ropa? ¿traía algo puesto? En efecto, sentí la presión de mis boxers al mojarse y supe que no sería bueno.

Tragué casi en seco cuando intenté bajarlos, sintiendo fricción inmediata. Maldito sueño húmedo. Estúpido Blaine desaparecido.

Alcé la vista hacia la pared al pensar en eso, si yo estaba en la ducha y Blaine no estaba en la habitación, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Había, acaso, tenido el descaro de dejarme dormir y haber asistido a clases? Negué con la cabeza volviendo a bajar mi ropa interior, él no era así.

Tomé dos botellas de los que parecían ser shampoo y mientras seguía bajo la presión del agua leía las propiedades de ambos productos, ambos eran para rizos, los cuales yo no tenía, o al menos nunca dejaría que nadie viera tras mis capas de aerosol.

Me decidí por el de aroma más fuerte, a frutas tropicales, ya que el otro parecía un intento barato de ser fresas con piña, una combinación no demasiado… apetitosa para mi sentido del olfato; mis dedos restregaban mi cabeza casi con brusquedad, rápido, más rápido de lo que alguna vez había tomado en ducharme, como si realmente importara, ya que llegaría tarde de todos modos, fuese cual fuera la hora.

Respiré hondo, lo cual causó que un poco de agua entrase por mis fosas nasales y debiera alejarme del flujo de agua para poder toser en paz conmigo mismo, haciendo que la espuma en mi cabeza resbalase por mi cara y llegara a mis ojos. ¡Perfecto!

¡Jodidamente perfecto!

—¿En dónde estás cuando te necesito Blaine? —debí tapar mi boca al instante. Me encontraba atónito, aturdido como mejor expresión; ¿por qué necesitaría a Blaine mientras tomaba una ducha? ¿Por qué pensaría en Blaine mientras tomaba una ducha?

Mi entrepierna sintió otra punzada—Sólo pude murmurar algo ininteligible quitando el producto de mi cabello.

Estaba a mitad de una queja silenciosamente ruidosa cuando algo llamó mi atención: un click.

Un sonido demasiado quieto y bajo como para ser oído, pero lo había escuchado, estaba demasiado seguro.

Sentí el aire pesado, demasiado difícil como para hacerle pasar por mis fosas nasales y llegar a mis pulmones, debí sostenerme de la repisa que contenía cremas y jabón, que cayó al piso por la rapidez sumada a la torpeza de mi agarre. La voz de Blaine invadió el baño con una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Kurt?

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? La puerta estaba cerrada —y aparentemente la privacidad del baño y el ruido de la ducha no dieron indicio a que notara que, en efecto, estaba ocupado.

—Tengo una llave maestra, es mi casa después de todo —mentalicé la sonrisa de Blaine ante ese tono, casi tan brillante como cuando daba su más sabio pero repetitivo consejo «_couragé_»

—¿Nadie te enseñó a no entrar al baño cuando hay alguien más en él? —tragué en seco. Aún me faltaba el enjuague para el cabello y no estaba seguro de haber traído una toalla conmigo, la idea de usar mis boxers totalmente mojados –y fríos para rematar- no cruzó mi cabeza por más de un segundo.

—A decir verdad, no. Además, creo que no puedes culparme —¡claro que podía! Había despertado inusualmente solo, cuando recordaba perfectamente la vergüenza que sentí antes de cerrar los ojos por tenerle tan cerca, a pesar del gran tamaño de la cama; quizá no fuese motivo suficiente para culparle de algo. Quizá sólo estaba nervioso, porque esos segundos en los cuales sólo podía escuchar el sonido del agua contra el mármol me recordaban a mi sueño—, después de todo, ¿quién no sería curioso respecto a tu cuerpo?

La cortina de baño se abrió de un extremo al otro.

El agua salpicó fuera de la regadera, mojado el piso, pero a ninguno pareció importarle. Sentía la necesidad de gritar algo, de decir algo, de _hacer_ algo. Pero parecía que estuviese pegado al piso, totalmente inútil e incapaz de obrar por voluntad propia. Blaine debió sentir su boca repentinamente seca, porque lo escuché tragar tras lamer sus labios, los míos temblaban.

—No hay clases hoy —un murmullo que apenas fui capaz de escuchar. ¿A quién le importaba? —¿Sabes? Creo que anoche te enseñé una manera suficientemente efectiva de cómo acabar con tu problema.

Me sentía una víctima indefensa, totalmente desnudo, sintiendo una especie de brisa fría contra mi piel, inmóvil, mudo, con los ojos de mi mejor amigo recorriendo mi cuerpo, descansando la vista en lugares primordiales, inspeccionando, analizando cada parte que pudiera ante esa única oportunidad.

—Y creo que, como buen maestro, debo ver en práctica lo que debiste haber aprendido de la lección.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios de Blaine y el color carmesí me pareció un rosado tímido al pensar en el color de mi rostro en ese momento.

No lo decía enserio, ¿cierto? Este debía de ser otro sueño.

Aunque se sentía demasiado real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Un sueño.

Sí.

Un sueño. Otro sueño.

Sí.

Eso debía ser; Debía de estar soñando nuevamente, Blaine no estaba allí en el baño mientras me duchaba (con una erección creciendo), yo no estaba desnudo y sonrojado con sus ojos inspeccionándome, la ducha no estaba mojando el piso porque la cortina no estaba en el lugar correcto, la puerta no estaba cerrada tal y como la había dejado al entrar.

Porque esto era un sueño. Un sueño diferente al que había tenido en la mañana, un sueño diferente al que causó que mi cuerpo reaccionase como lo había hecho.

Un sueño que, demonios, se sentía demasiado real.

—¿Qué esperas? —la voz de Blaine sonó aún más grave de lo que era, un deje de algo en ella me hizo pensar en lo verosímil de los hechos. Mis mejillas enrojecieron más que lo naturalmente posible, mi garganta se secó y mi cuerpo tembló a pesar del calor dentro del pequeño cuarto. Mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

Blaine dio un paso hacia mí.

Eso no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una broma.

—Vamos Kurt, si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré—mis dientes castañearon ante la idea y pude sentir una descarga recorriendo mi columna vertebral, tragué en seco, intentando contener las puntadas de placer que sentía sobre mi miembro viril.

—Blaine… —no estaba totalmente seguro sobre qué decir, o qué hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre qué _sentir_. Hacía un par de minutos me preocupaba no estar en clases y la repentina desaparición del pelinegro, luego me había encontrado a mí mismo necesitándole sin necesidad mientras me bañaba y segundos después mi cuerpo había quedado totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos, eran demasiados acontecimientos para las pocas horas transcurridas del día.

Él dio otro paso, pero esta vez sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, no miró mi cuerpo descubierto, ni tampoco hubo un atisbo de sonrisa por encontrarme en aquella embarazosa situación. Blaine me observaba con semblante serio, como todas aquellas veces que intentaba alentarme hacia algo que realmente quería, como cuando se preocupaba por mí y no me dejaba solo hasta que le dijera la verdadera razón de mis problemas.

Blaine estaba mirándome de esa manera y supongo que, perdido en mis recuerdos de esa mirada, no noté cómo su mano se dirigió temblorosa hacia mi cuerpo, posándose en mi hombro, mojándose al igual que las mangas de su uniforme.

Apenas si me pregunté porqué lo usaba cuando dio un último paso, entrando conmigo a la ducha—sentí que me costaba respirar.

Volví a repetir su nombre en un susurro, pero me vi acallado por los labios del Warbler. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras más de mil ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza, todas las veces que nos había imaginado en esta posición… solo que con ropa y en un lugar un poco menos privado, todas las veces que había deseado sonreír como idiota luego de besar a Blaine, sintiendo los fuegos artificiales que supuestamente deberían estar ahí, pero más allá de mis fantasías, no sentía mucho más que miedo e incertidumbre.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer, tocarle, apartarle? ¿Cómo correspondía al beso, debía usar mis manos, él podía usar ropa por ser el primero en dar el paso?

Sentimientos confusos surcaron mi mente, pero los alejé por completo cuando Blaine se separó de mí por escasos centímetros.

—Abre tu boca —susurró, pero no entendí a lo que se refería, era una orden simple, sí, pero sólo podía pensar en qué quería hacer con mi boca abierta.

La primer idea tiñó mis mejillas de rojo.

—Ábrela—volvió a decir, aún más cerca, nuestros cuerpos chocaban bajo el agua, la ropa de Blaine estaba empapada a tal punto que podía ver los trazos de su pecho bajo la tela adherida a él, tragué saliva, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca. Pero mis labios se mantenían pegados entre sí.

Blaine volvió a inclinarse hacia mí para besarme, con demasiada fuerza, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, empujándome contra los azulejos de la pared, logrando escalofríos en mi cuerpo por el repentino frío sobre mi espalda.

Debí abrir la boca durante el beso.

Porque una de sus manos había cumplido con su advertencia.

De repente sentí la lengua de Blaine en mi boca, luchando contra la mía, como si bailaran una especie de coreografía torpe y no ensayada, sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y mi mente nublarse mientras su mano me masturbaba delicadamente, sentí el calor del baño apoderarse de la poca salud mental de la cual podía presumir, pero finalmente, sentí necesidad.

Necesidad del cuerpo de Blaine contra el mío, de tocarle, de seguir besándole, de apartar la ropa que no nos permitía conectarnos de la manera que parecía correcta. Posé mis manos en sus hombros al apartarnos del beso, no creí poder mantenerme en pie ante las sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían mi espina dorsal, y de no ser por su mano firmemente en mi cintura, quizá hubiese resbalado en medio de la ducha.

Sin dejar de tocarme, Blaine llevó su boca al hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, besándolo, presionando levemente en ciertos puntos, los cuales hacían que sonidos inherentes salieren de mis labios, intercalado con su nombre entre susurros que difícilmente podían oírse. Pero los había dicho.

Hice la cabeza a un lado, dándole espacio para continuar con su tarea, necesitando, anhelando, deseando más y más. Escuché una pequeña risa antes de sentir una succión potente contra mi cuello, como si tuviese la intención de marcarme con sus dientes y su… _oh_.

—No estás… dejándome un chupón, ¿verdad? —mi propia voz me sorprendía, demasiado alta para mi propio bien. Él volvió a reír sin contestar mi pregunta, aunque la respuesta se me hacía algo obvia.

Los labios de Blaine bajaron recorriendo mi pecho desnudo, absorbiendo las gotas de agua posibles, dejando seca la superficie de mi piel durante microsegundos, volvía a succionar o paseaba su lengua sobre mí con una lentitud abrasadora, casi parecía un castigo por la necesidad que tenía de sus labios nuevamente contra los míos o de la aceleración de su mano sobre mi pene.

Pero él seguía acariciándome con cuidado, como si fuera una frágil pieza de _porcelana_, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que la mano que sostenía mi cintura viajó hasta uno de mis pezones, tirando de él con fuerza bruta, sobándolo luego con rapidez, oprimiéndolo y moviéndolo en todo sentido.

Había pronunciado el nombre del morocho más veces en esos segundos de lo que había hecho en todo el tiempo de conocernos. Que tratase así a mi cuerpo inexperto dolía, pero me gustaba.

Demasiado.

Sus labios dejaron de saborear el agua de mi pecho para volver a unirse con mi boca, esta vez abierta desde el primer momento, una de mis manos se pegó a su cuello, atrayéndole más hacia mí, necesitando la cercanía de su cuerpo cubierto.

Me aparté de él sin dejar de sostenerle, pegando nuestras frentes, compartiendo el aire por los escasos centímetros que nos volvían a separar. La mano libre se fijó en la corbata tan conocida dándole un tirón para deshacer su nudo, haciendo que Blaine debiera inclinarse por la fuerza ejercida; nuestros labios no lograron tocarse como, seguramente, él pensó que lo harían.

Lo vi fruncir el cejo y luego sonreír como un niño travieso, demasiado orgulloso de los problemas que su broma había ocasionado.

Intenté desabotonar su camisa con una mano, pero la impaciencia pudo con los dos, puesto que le liberé de su prisión al primer intento de salir de ella, mientras ambas de sus manos dejaban su piel bronceada al descubierto, _demonios, Blaine tenía buen cuerpo._

El sonido húmedo de la prenda contra el suelo fue demasiado fuerte, pero también poco importante cuando nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente con una pasión febril creciendo entre nosotros.

Ahora, piel contra piel, sentía los latidos de su corazón, tan acelerado como el mío, pero la cercanía no parecía suficiente, la necesidad se hacía más y más potente dentro de mí mientras nuestras bocas seguían intercambiando saliva, mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno con un deseo que parecía imposible.

Blaine se separó completamente de mí, una sonrisa perversa usurpaba la forma de sus labios y el semblante de su rostro era impasible, arqueé una ceja para que hablase o me diese una razón para no tenerle nuevamente con su cuerpo calentando el mío.

—Parece que las inhibiciones desaparecieron por completo —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el aire faltante, volvió a acercarse a mí, sin hacer que nuestra piel sostuviera siquiera el más mínimo roce. —, así que, quiero enseñarte la siguiente lección.

Su aliento chocó con el pabellón de mi oído, dejando una cálida sensación, me obligué a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía a Blaine volver a bajar con sus labios pegados a mi cuerpo.

Hasta que, súbitamente, debí abrir los ojos y bajar la vista.

Tragué en seco con Blaine de rodillas frente a mí, su mano derecha en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su rostro, su boca abierta, sus ojos posados en los míos…

… su nombre escapando desde el fondo de mi garganta junto con incoherencias que quizá llegaban a tener sentido. Posee ambas manos sobre su cabello caído por el agua, estrujando hasta sentir su cuero cabelludo, sin saber qué más hacer, empujándole, gimiendo demasiado alto, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, que sabía me miraban.

Su mano izquierda acariciaba mis testículos con suavidad, estrujándolos, trazando formas uniformes por el contorno; el calor dentro de su boca desapareció por un instante pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por su lengua.

La lengua que había danzado con la mía en un baile prohibido, la que había dejado la marca sobre mi cuello, que sería demasiado notoria como para ocultar, la lengua que recorrido mi pecho y ahora lamía mi pene como si fuese un _maldito_ helado.

Como si Blaine _disfrutase_ inclinar su cabeza hacia delante y atrás, produciendo el húmedo sonido que parecía más celestial que cualquier canción dentro de mi iPod.

Tomé la perilla del agua y la giré para cortar el paso, logrando que el morocho volviese a subir la vista para encontrarse con la mía.

Pero esta vez no la aparté, no me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, no me sorprendí al ver la oscuridad dentro de sus orbes verdosos, porque, por alguna razón, sabía que mis ojos estaban incluso más ennegrecidos por la lujuria recorriendo mis venas.

De un tirón lo tomé por los hombros, empujándole a él esta vez contra la pared del baño, besándole con fuerza sobrehumana saboreándome dentro de su boca, sintiendo que la necesidad crecía con cada segundo.

Sí.

Quizá aquellas películas tenían algo de sentido ahora, cuando me encontraba a mí mismo tomando a Blaine por el borde del pantalón para arrastrarlo hasta la habitación.

¿Tendría él también un tatuaje _allí_?

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero sinceramente, soy demasiado floja y tuve unas ideas para unos OneShtos que me carcomían por dentro.

Y como trato de ponerlo en los dos idiomas que mejor hablo estoy hasta las manos con frases verbales.

Asdf, sí, el lime fue un asco, no tengo costumbre de no escribir explícito, encima es la primera vez y como ven no lo parece mucho, todo mal, demasiado costumbre escribiendo sobre ninfómanos.

Ya qué, el próximo capítulo termina todo );


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

—_Qué original —mascullé mientras apartaba la vista de las manos de Blaine, las cuales sostenían una banana. ¿Decía enserio aquello de enseñarme con una fruta?_

—_Es más fácil, la cáscara puede sentirse como piel y sabrás si oprimes con demasiada fuerza, además —el pelinegro se había parado hasta quedar frente a mí y tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos, obligándome a verle a los ojos,—, una botella haría demasiado ruido.—sonrió._

_Rodé los ojos al sentarme junto a él, seguramente con un color rojizo decorando mi rostro, pero prestando genuina atención a lo que me decía._

—_Lo básico es que sepas poner un condón._

_Un sonido salió de mi garganta a modo de burla, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Él arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió, negando con la cabeza, luego, volvió a pararse, dirigiéndose al armario e inspeccionando lo que parecía ser una enorme colección de blazers. _

_Estuvo allí un par de minutos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y se acercó de nuevo a la cama con muchos papeles cuadrados de diferentes colores._

_No era enserio._

—_¿Tienes un condón en cada uno de tus blazers? —mi voz sonó chistosa. Muy aguda, con un deje de sorpresa e incredulidad. Blaine pareció sonrojarse ante mi descubrimiento. Se había sonrojado, ¡se había sonrojado! — Eres increíble, quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible? No, mejor, ¿por qué?_

_Lo escuché tragar en seco y mirar los condones uno por uno, evitando el contacto con cualquier parte de mí. Lo molestaría con esto por el resto de mi existencia._

—_Nunca sabes qué puede pasar en una fiesta en Dalton o una de esas extremamente ostentosas fiestas de mis padres, llenas de alcohol que te golpea con sólo un sorbo —las palabras salieron apresuradas de sus labios mientras me daba un envoltorio blanco.— prueba con ese, de todos modos, ya no sirve._

_Levanté una ceja a modo de pregunta y Blaine sólo señaló las palabras escritas en cursiva en el frente «Large__» decía._

—_¿Muy grande? —solté con malicia._

—_Muy chico. —contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha ante la expresión de mi rostro. Sentía los ojos abiertos más que de costumbre, al igual que el calor subiendo por mis mejillas; la declaración me había tomado por sorpresa— ¿qué tamaño tienes tú? _

_Supuse que en ese momento no debería haber silencio como lo hubo, yo no debería haber escondido mi rostro tras mis manos ni tampoco haber producido un sonido muy parecido a una exclamación. Una simple respuesta hubiera bastado para acallarle, aunque fuese mentira, en cambio ahora Blaine no dejaba de sonreír maquiavélicamente._

—_Ya lo descubriremos —murmuró, demasiado bajo, pero yo pude oírlo, no obstante decidí ignorarlo para saber qué tenía que hacer con el pequeño paquete entre mis manos— bien, ahora, ábrelo._

_Deslicé mis dedos sobre la superficie, intentando partir al medio el envoltorio, sin resultado; luego por las esquinas, pero tampoco, el ruido del papel comenzaba a molestarme mientras intentaba por detrás, buscando la línea que siempre sobresalía en las frituras._

_Demonios, usar condón era más difícil de lo que había imaginado._

_Me había quedado quieto por un par de segundos, intentando descifrar cómo abrirlo. Hasta que el sonido de una risa acallada me sacó de mí. Blaine tenía su mano sobre su boca y me miraba directamente._

—_Si tanta risa te causa, ¿por qué no abres tú uno? —le dije con el entrecejo fruncido. Él intentó tomar el que tenía entre manos, pero las aparté—no, éste no. Ya lo aflojé —le dije, tomando uno del montón, y entregándoselo—, éste, señor Maravilla._

—_¡Pero, Kurt! Este es de frutilla —me dijo, haciendo uso de su mejor interpretación de ojos de perro. _

—_¿Y eso qué? —comenté sonrojándome al saber que los condones también venían con sabores… magnífico._

—_Es para trabajos orales y sólo tengo siete._

_Creo que mi boca tocó el suelo al oírle decir eso "¿sólo siete?" iba a responderle con mil decibeles más altos que lo normal, pero los dientes castañearon ante los pensamientos repentinamente situados en mi cabeza. ¿Blaine había tenido relaciones tantas veces como para saber que necesitaba ese tipo de condones específicamente?_

_Bajé la vista de repente, con algo carcomiéndome por dentro y el estómago revuelto._

_Le escuché soltar un largo suspiro y luego sentí sus dedos posarse en mi mentón, obligándome a mirar cómo llevaba sus dientes al extremo del envoltorio rojizo y lo abría de un simple tirón, produciendo un sonido que rompió cualquier silencio en la habitación._

_Tragué en seco, sintiendo un cosquilleo un poco más abajo que mi cintura. _

—_Lo estás abriendo mal, —su voz fue un susurro contra mi rostro, el condón olvidado sobre el otro extremo de la cama. Soltó mi mentón para acomodarse tras de mí, pegando su pecho a mi espalda y sus manos encontrando las mías, posicionándolas en lo que suponía debía ser "correcto" — se hace así… —su aliento chocó contra mi oído y sentí el aire dejar de pasar por mis pulmones cuando el envoltorio al fin se abrió._

_Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que pareció eterno e incapaz de contener el aliento, inhalé con fuerza, tratando de pasar mis nervios por mi garganta._

_«Sólo una lección__» intentaba repetir dentro de mi cabeza pero, aún allí, temblaba. Aún en mi subconsciente sentía debilidad ante el cuerpo de Blaine tan cerca del mío, ante el calor que podía proyectarse a través de la ropa, ante su aliento rozando la piel de mi cuello y su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro. _

_Juraría haberlo visto sonreír por el rincón de mis ojos._

—_¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó, la sorna presente en su voz grave. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra._

_Uno de sus brazos dejó el mío para alcanzar la banana y depositarla en mi mano libre, recordaría jamás, jamás, jamás volver a comer esa fruta en lo que me quedaba de existencia; a menos de que quisiera morir a base de risas histéricas y sonrojos demasiado notorios._

—_Bien. Ahora vas a tomar el condón por la punta y desenrollarlo sobre el objeto —intenté no reír ante la idea de Blaine Anderson con anteojos y bata blanca, estudiándome como si fuese parte de una investigación, haciendo sonar sus cuerdas vocales de modo que parecía un profesor de largos años de enseñanza._

_Dejé la banana en mi regazo, dispuesto a tomar el condón primero pero éste terminó cayendo en mis pantalones al primer contacto._

_Ugh._

_UGH._

—_¡Esto está usado! —grité en histeria, me hubiese levantado y corrido al cuarto de baño si no fuere por los brazos de Blaine alrededor de mi cuerpo, limitando bastante mi movilidad. _

—_No está usado, es lubricado —soltó, calmo. Intentando comprender mi falta de experiencia en este ámbito, sus dedos índice y pulgar tomaron la punta sobresaliente del preservativo y lo acercaron hacia donde mis manos yacían, si no bien inmóviles, temblando contra mis muslos. _

_Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos al tomar nuevamente la fruta y levantarla hasta que la tuve frente a mis ojos, tragué en seco cuando sus labios rozaron mi oído con cada palabra que dijo: —Ahora, desenróllalo, lentamente. Cuidado de no clavarle las uñas._

_Podía escuchar cómo mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, como si quisiese escapar de mi pecho, como si quisiese que Blaine notara cuán nervioso estaba por las nuevas reacciones que causaba en mí. Sentí los dientes castañear al separar los labios para hablar, pero ningún sonido escapó de ellos. El pelinegro se separó de mí, murmurando algo así como que era suficiente práctica por un día y que debía cambiarse para dormir, también dijo una combinación de números que seguramente se trataban de la hora._

_Cuando miré al frente mi rostro simplemente pudo sonrojarse más._

_La banana estaba envuelta perfectamente en un condón (lubricado), lista para usarse._

Mis dedos se colaron por la abertura por donde su cinturón había sido removido, nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente, ansiosos. Envueltos en una danza que no podía ser más perfecta.

Sentía la cálida sensación de sus manos en mi cintura desnuda y diez lugares donde estaba seguro tendría marcas en un par de horas.

Se suponía que debía sentir miedo.

Se suponía que temblara ante las nuevas sensaciones que recibía mi cuerpo, que soltase quejidos porque Blaine avanzaba demasiado rápido pero luego rogase porque sus manos volviesen a tocarme.

Se suponía que sus besos debían ser gentiles, dulces y correctos. Aunque en ese momento la desesperación por unir nuestros cuerpos parecía lo más apropiado, la necesidad que emanaba el estar juntos, el librar tantos sentimientos escondidos bajo capas de dolor y resistencia, el soltar su nombre de mis labios cuando aún estaban casi pegados a los suyos, eso, eso es lo que se sentía correcto.

Se suponía que me dejase hacer, que mis manos estuviesen quietas y que mi mente divagase en hacer cosas que no debería atreverme.

Era virgen, sí. Pero, ¿no era ese el Blaine a quien conocía, el que había cantado Teenage Dream hacia mí, el que había tomado mi mano en los pasillos, el que había escuchando mis penas y me había sostenido mientras lloraba?

¿No era ese el Blaine que había acariciado mi cabello y me había dejado estar tan cerca como era posible mientras me susurraba que todo iría bien, el que siempre sonreía al verme, el que sabía qué me ocurría aún sin que yo lo supiese?

No sentía miedo porque fuese nuevo, porque era una buena novedad, y tampoco porque sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Porque sabía que era Blaine quien acariciaba la piel de mi espalda mientras su boca aún se conectaba con la mía, sabía que era ese mismo Blaine quien hacía minutos había degustado de mi miembro como un aperitivo delicioso, el mismo que ahora no avanzaba por miedo a espantarme, por miedo a que fuera demasiado.

—Kurt… —se separó de mis labios, empujándome hacia atrás un poco, aún con sus manos sobre mí y sus ojos clavados en los míos; nuestros alientos chocaban, irregulares, ante el corto espacio que nos distanciaba. Sus labios estaban húmedos y rojizos por los besos robados, llamando descaradamente a los míos para poder avanzar, pero cuando quise hacerlo la mano en mi pecho me retuvo —, no quiero que hagas esto porque sientes que _debes _hacerlo. No me mal interpretes, yo si quiero hacerlo, pero quiero no quiero presionarte.

Los ojos de Blaine destellaban un brillo que me era desconocido, una mirada que me hacía sentir cálido por dentro, en el puro y casto sentido del habla. Intenté descifrar qué significaba esa mirada pero para cuando quise alejar la ola de pensamientos en una dirección particular, sus labios volvieron a abrirse.

Soltando las palabras que antes no había podido decir.

—Y si vamos a hacer algo, antes de que lo hagamos, quiero que sepas —inhaló fuertemente, cerrando los ojos un momento—, que estoy enamorado de ti —y el brillo en sus ojos se cristalizó—, desde siempre. Y cada día es más difícil no decirte que… te amo.

Mi garganta estaba totalmente seca, y no había sido yo el que había hablado.

Si mi corazón había palpitado con fuerza por la vergüenza la noche anterior, ahora sólo podía sentir cómo los latidos golpeaban mi pecho, directamente pasando sobre mis costillas. Sentía cómo el aire parecía insuficiente, cómo todo parecía desvanecerse en el entorno y cómo sólo él y yo estábamos allí.

Y si no hubiese sido por sus manos sobre mi piel casi juraría que era un sueño por la incapacidad de pensar en otra cosa, de sentir cualquier cosa otra.

Cerré los ojos, intentando procesar las palabras que acaba de escuchar, en mi mente la voz de Blaine era una copia patética de la real y sólo repetía una frase, dos palabras que significaban demasiado, dos palabras que hacían que mi pecho apenas pudiese contener la bomba que cada vez hacía más ruido por dentro.

—También te amo. —susurré con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

Supe en ese momento que cualquier miedo era inválido, porque Blaine había tenido el coraje de decir primero esas palabras en voz alta.

Supe que la sensación de estar lleno no podría compararse con nada.

Sellé nuestros labios nuevamente, de forma casta, dulce, y como si fuese un interruptor, mi cuerpo dio la orden de proximidad, de pedir por más.

El botón de los Jeans del pelinegro se desabotonó casi por voluntad propia y bajaron con extrema velocidad por sus cortas piernas. Ya en sus tobillos, pateó la ropa hacia algún lado, sin importar mucho debido a su inutilidad por las próximas horas.

Nuestras erecciones se tocaron, obligándonos a gemir gravemente, ambos mordiendo nuestros labios para acallar inútilmente nuestros mutuos deseos; pero ya teníamos suficiente de roces inocentes y bocas encontrando piel nueva.

El sabor de la carne ajena permanecería como uno de los más exquisitos recuerdos.

Blaine me dio un ligero empujón, suficiente para hacerme caer en la cama, cayendo él entre mis piernas abiertas; sonrió cálidamente mientras abría la mesa de noche junto a su cama, tomando una pequeña botella de aroma agradable y tomando uno de los oh-tantos-condones de la otra mesa, el envoltorio era azul claro.

—Quizá esto se sienta extraño —dijo, casi como si se disculpara.

Y tras colocar un poco del contenido de la botella en sus dedos, éstos desaparecieron de mi vista, viajando hacia allí donde ni siquiera yo me atrevía a mirar, ese lugar de mi cuerpo que era totalmente privado, totalmente virgen.

Sentí una de sus palmas redondear el contorno de mis nalgas, con sus dedos húmedos contra mi entrada, delineando los bordes, presionando y aflojando, como si me torturase ante la espera de meterlos al fin y al cabo. Mi respiración paraba cada vez que lo sentía presionar e inhalaba fuertemente cuando sus dedos se alejaban, aunque no por mucho.

Finalmente, lo que supuse fue su dedo medio terminó de empujarse hasta el fondo, luego siendo expulsado y luego volviendo a ingresar. Blaine estaba en lo cierto, sí se sentía raro, demasiado… invasivo.

Seguramente la mueca dibujada en mi rostro le preocupó porque dejó de realizar el movimiento anterior, aún con su dedo dentro de mí, pero me las ingenié para pedirle que siguiese sin que mi voz sonase incómoda. Continuó así por un tiempo, agregando luego un segundo dedo, separándolos dentro de mi estreches, causando que ligeros susurros entrecortados escaparan de mis labios, aunque las palabras que salían de ellos eran totalmente incoherentes.

No fue hasta que grité que Blaine volvió a parar, mirándome sorprendido y arrepentido, preguntándome si me había hecho daño, casi volví a gritar en respuesta, pero mi voz se apagó mientras mis manos apretaban las sábanas y mi cuerpo se movía sobre los dedos del pelinegro, intentando recuperar la sensación ante el roce contra un punto concreto.

El rostro de Blaine era cómico. Sus ojos casi salían de sus órbitas al ver lo que hacía y su boca no podía estar más abierta, y aunque el que me viese así causó otro sonrojo en mi rostro pude sentir cómo sus dedos volvían a moverse junto con mi cuerpo, buscando juntos aquél nervio que me había hecho ver las estrellas por segundos maravillosos.

El aire se volvía más pesado con cada segundo marcado por el reloj, moverme se hacía difícil ante las sensaciones en la parte baja de mi cuerpo y mis manos comenzaban a arder al aferrarse religiosamente a la tela de las sábanas.

Protesté sin cohibirme ante la pérdida de sus dedos y casi le dije que los devolviera a su lugar cuando un ruido conocido asaltó el silencio de la habitación, Blaine soplaba lejos de su boca la parte del envoltorio que había arrancado con los dientes.

Una descarga eléctrica viajó por mi espina sólo al ver ese movimiento.

Con agilidad tomó el condón fuera de su prisión y antes de lograr colocárselo, sus manos se congelaron y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Yo conocía _muy bien_ esa sonrisa.

—Hazlo tú—dijo, voz grave y ansiosa—, así sabré si prestó atención en clases, señor Hummel.

El «profesor» Blaine aparecía de las sombras, rescatando a las sábanas de mi agarre y posicionando el preservativo en mi mano. Tal como me había enseñado lo deslicé con destreza sobre su miembro erecto, _listo para ser usado_.

Sentí la presión nuevamente contra mi entrada, esta vez con un intruso mucho más grande, más intimidante y al mismo tiempo más significativo. El que Blaine hubiese dicho que me amaba antes de cualquier acción significaba que le importaba más que una ronda de sexo, significaba que tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo conciente y no en el éxtasis del clímax.

Sus caderas se empujaron hacia mí lentamente, y aún con el lubricante y la preparación sentí las lágrimas crisparse en mis ojos, dispuestas a salir en cualquier segundo en que no luchara por contenerlas. Dolía horrores.

Quemaba, como si me marcaran como al ganado, sólo que por dentro y con más fuerza; sabía que Blaine no se impulsaba hacia delante con brutalidad y que intentaba hacerlo lo más cuidadosamente posible, susurrando palabras dulces con su mano pegada a mi mejilla, preparada para limpiar cualquier lágrimas que cayera por ella.

El aire casi no recorría mi sistema respiratorio, su densidad se tornó abrumadora al momento en el que sentí la piel de Blaine contra la mía, completamente a dentro, y las sensaciones de dolor tanto como de euforia se apoderaron de mí como quien gana un maratón tras matarse corriendo por horas.

Blaine acercó nuestros cuerpos, chocando nuestros pechos desnudos. Un ligero roce se sentía como la caricia más deliciosa, sentía todo demasiado sensible. Nuestros labios se encontraron escasos segundos, y él susurró todas las cosas que le gustaban de mí mientras descendía, una palabra, un beso. Apenas era conciente de lo que decía, pero rodaba los ojos ante algunos halagos que creía no merecer, sonrojándome cuando pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras que no me cansaría de escuchar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lo sentí moverse dentro de mí tras un tiempo, aún con sus labios pegados a mi cuello, aún susurrando. Los sonidos que escaparon de mi boca fueron gritos acallados por mis labios mordidos, fueron gemidos y largos suspiros mientras Blaine acompasaba el movimiento de sus caderas con sus embestidas, su nombre se entrecortaba entre mis jadeos, y salía disparado al tocar ese punto que antes me había vuelto loco.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por voluntad propia, encontrándose con las caderas de Blaine en cada penetración, logrando que saltasen los gritos, y la desesperación me obligase a decir cosas que jamás me creí posible, ¿acaso había memorizado un par de frases de aquellas películas?

Era eso o simplemente, tenía una boca demasiado sucia.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura, obligándome a seguir el ritmo impuesto, haciendo que todo fuese cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Haciendo que fuese cada vez mejor.

Podía escuchar los jadeos de Blaine, a veces intercalados con mi nombre, otros con palabras que parecían sacadas de otro idioma; sentía la conexión de nuestros cuerpos como un punto que quemaba, pero el fuego era delicioso, y necesario.

Los gemidos comenzaron a ser más altos y la incoherencia cobró reinado entre nuestras palabras, cada penetración, cada vez que su pene tocaba el punto de nervios donde todo parecía perder sentido, cada palabra, cada gemido. El sexo era algo importante porque te hacía sentir bien, y también porque proclamaba la unión física de las personas, y en ese momento, mientras gritaba el nombre del Warbler en la nota más alta de Defying Gravity, me sentí feliz y completo.

Olvidé las cicatrices que aún no se borraban de mi cuerpo, los empujones por los pasillos, los nombres, el basurero, los insultos, porque sin ellos no hubiese conocido a Blaine, y sin ellos no hubiere tenido esas primeras charlas, sin esos momentos grises no habría podido ver el arco iris que en vez de una olla de oro me conducía al chico que gritaba mi nombre para luego caer conmigo en la cama.

Hizo un amago para salir de mí, pero fui incapaz de dejarle, indispuesto a renunciar a la sensación de tenerle más cerca de lo que alguien podría tenerle.

Ya habría tiempo de limpiar todo y charlar apropiadamente sobre qué punto de la relación nos encontrábamos, pero ahora nuestros estómagos gruñían de hambre y la risa contagiosa se veía lejos de desaparecer de nuestros labios.

Claro que, una buena manera de apagar la histeria fue el método de Blaine, sellando nuestra mañana con un beso, susurrando de nuevo aquellas dos palabras.

Dos palabras que yo también le dediqué.

* * *

><p>Así que bueno, mátenme si quieren el final al fin llegó.<p>

Tengo que decir que una de las razones por las cuales no escribo FanFics es porque soy demasaido vaga y colgada entonces casi nunca actualizo (prueba máxima) por tanto siempre me inclino hacia los OneShots & Drabbles, cortos, sencilos y con algo que decir tras una definida cantidad de palabras.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado (:


End file.
